A Drop In The Ocean
by ScarredandBroken
Summary: contains femslash so if you dont like it dont read it. The plot centers around a gang of friends who are just trying to get through highschool in one piece. Love and friendships will be put to the test as these teens learn the valuable lessons in life. They may get thrown a lot in life but this gang of friends will always have eachother no matter what.Rated M for mature content.
1. Meet The Gang

**_So yes I deleted Forgotten Love. Im sorry. I didnt have enough inspiration for that story. Anyways heres my new story Ive been working on. If you liked Forgotten Love you should like this one! This has many different relationships in it and yes it contains femslash with some of your favorite characters! Please read and review :D _**

* * *

"Get your bony ass off me!" the black haired beauty screeched flailing her arms about as she attempted to push the slightly younger girl off of her.

"Bony?" the other girl pouted, offended.

"Faith!" the black haired girl protested.

"Say you're sorry then Mitchie." Faith whined, still pinning the taller girl beneath her.

"Fine. I'm sorry slut. Now will ya let go of me?" Mitchie grumbled.

"Sure thing bitch." Faith said cheerfully, releasing the older girl from her grasp.

The two girls were used to insulting each other with these cruel names although in their own way it showed how affectionate they were towards each other.

"Do I really have a bony ass?" Faith asked her identical sister.

"Yes." Alex retorted, from where she was sitting.

"Shut the hell up sis." Faith shouted towards her while Alex just gave her an innocent smile.

They were all hanging out outside the burger joint by the bicycle racks. This gang of friends was close to invincible. First there were the beautiful well-known quintuplets of Waverly. Although these 5 girls were identical sisters each of them had their own very different personality. Faith was probably the most girlish of the 5 sisters and can be distinguished by her baby blue eyes that are actually contacts since she refuses to wear glasses, she chose the color blue instead of clear lenses so she wouldn't get mistaken for her identical sisters. She was on the cheerleading squad and is a well-known slut at Tribeca Prep. Grace is the one that keeps her family put together and she has a single scar on her head that is almost completely hidden by her hair from when she was dropped as a baby. She is always getting her troublesome sisters out of trouble and is much like a mother figure to them since their parents are hardly ever home, leaving the siblings to manage the family owned Waverly substation on their own. Mary is probably the most quiet of the siblings and she has shorter hair than her identical siblings. She can often be found off in her own little world, she is an amazing dancer and her skateboard is the thing that almost never leaves her side. Alex is the troublemaker; many refer to her as Rebel Russo and she has a single red streak in her black hair to match her famous reputation, she also has a single heart with wings tattoo on the back of her neck. She can often be found plotting some kind of scheme and has been to the principal's office more times than anyone else, this girl also has a sarcastic sense of humor. Carter is a major tomboy. Carter has been on more sport teams than you can count and can easily blend in with the boys, she is usually wearing a baseball hat and wouldn't be caught dead wearing a dress.

Then there's the famous Torres Triplets. Mitchie is the rocker triplet who doesn't seem to have a care in the world and she has a pierced lip and nose which just fits in with her rocker image. She is usually a fighter and will not hesitate to defend someone she loves. Sonny is the cheerful one of the group and she loves to be friendly with everyone she meets, she died her hair a beautiful blonde which differentiates her from her brown haired sisters. This girl is extremely kind and seems to do nothing wrong, she is in all honors classes which means she has had mostly straight A's throughout her whole life. Rosie is the polite one of the three, she loves to be helpful and is very quiet, she is also on the honor roll and wears glasses but only in class or when she really needs to.

The gray brothers come next. First there's Nate who is the youngest of the three, he loves sports and has girls chasing after him for his good looks. Then there's Shane who is the middle brother, he can often be found chasing girls and striking out every time, although he can come off as a jerk, he can be really sweet at times. Finally there's Jason who is the oldest and is often keeping his siblings in line, he is gay and gets picked on for it even though he is an absolute sweetheart.

Caitlyn Gellar is the technical one. This girl can fix anything if she puts her mind to it and although she can sometimes come off as a drama queen, she is a loyal friend. Miley Stewart is the jokester of the group, she often makes the group crack up with her hilarious antics, and you never know what's going through the funny girls head.

In this gang of friends, some are closer than others. As many people know Faith and Mitchie are best friends and have been since the first grade when little Faith did her first successful cartwheel resulting in her crashing into Mitchie who was not pleased at first but eventually got over it and these two stuck to each other like glue ever since. Grace is sort of a loner and would rather be left alone but she and Sonny first started out as study pals back in sixth grade when Grace had been struggling a bit in her studies which caused her and Sonny to become good friends. Mary and Caitlyn both share a love for dance so they can often be found practicing with each other and although they aren't as close as others, dancing together has established a communication between the two that only two dancers could ever have. Mary and Nate are both the only skateboarders in the gang so there is a slightly semi friendly competitive air between the two. Alex and Caitlyn are partners in crime and have been since all the way back in kindergarten when the mischievous girls glued that one poor boy to the chair so ever since that day when another is up to mischief, you can be sure that the other isn't far behind. Carter and Nate both love sports and are on many sport teams together which caused the two to quickly become best friends back in first grade when Carter first tried out for little league baseball. Rosie and Carter used to hate each other from the first time they set eyes on each other back in second grade. The two used to argue a lot until they got put to do a group project together in 4rth grade. Both girls were very unhappy about it but eventually began to appreciate one another and became best friends. Even now Carter and Rosie have a love hate relationship and the two very different girls can fall into some pretty heated arguments but in the end they have each other's backs no matter what. Both Nate and Miley used to be very close but for unknown reasons Nate stopped talking to Miley about a year ago and now the two hate each other with a passion. Miley is hurt that Nate just left her in the cold like that and now she and him can't be in the same room alone together without trying to kill the other. Shane and Miley used to date each other about two years ago but things didn't exactly work out, even after the break up Shane chose to stick around so he and Miley became closer than ever and now were only like siblings to each other. Miley will even go far enough to defend poor Shane who usually was constantly being teased by the group of friends.

In a group as attractive as this one you would think that there'd be some romantic tension. Although no one in the group is dating the other and everyone's happy that way, that doesn't mean there aren't crushes. Grace has a small crush on Sonny although Sonny's oblivious to the fact. Carter and Rosie both share a bit of puppy love for each other although both are too afraid to admit it. Mitchie has a crush on Alex although she would never tell anyone except for maybe Faith even if Faith does not approve of it. Because of Mitchie's crush on Alex, Mitchie is exceptionally protective of Alex. Sonny has a very obvious crush on Alex that everyone knows about including Alex who uses it to her advantage. Nate is in love with Miley although he covers it up by pretending to hate her. Shane has his eyes set on Mitchie and is constantly flirting with her although the pretty rocker shoots the player down without mercy. Caitlyn has developed a small crush on Mary that only Alex knows about although that doesn't affect her performance when she and Mary are dancing together. This girl has been dying to ask Mary out but she doesn't dare due to the fact that she is afraid of what Mary would say and is also scared that Mary might not even be into girls. Miley long got over her crush on Shane and is now dating this guy named Jake who none of the group seem to like so Miley is careful to not bring him around when she is hanging out with her friends.

"Nate! Race you to the parking lot!" Mary broke into the friends chatter as she gazed over challengingly at Nate who had his skateboard propped up right next to him.

"You're on!" Nate growled, jumping onto the skateboard and racing off.

Mary let out a frustrated breath that he had gotten a head start so she quickly jumped onto her skateboard to catch up with the curly haired boy. The rest of the group of friends exchanged eye rolls and followed the two skateboarders out into the parking lot. They were extremely loyal to each other and although all together they were probably every adults worse nightmare, they definitely had a strong bond that would take a lot to break.


	2. Lose Control

_**So for every chapter I will put in a few lyrics that I think fits the chapter. Please REVIEW! Anyways heres chapter 2!**_

* * *

_You ought to know_  
_Tonight is the night to let it go_  
_Put on a show _  
_I wanna see how you lose control_  
_So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away _  
_So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape _

**CHAPTER 2: Lose Control**

Alex wandered around the empty school hallways, it was officially the weekend and she had ended it with an after school detention but she was used to it by now. Alex spotted a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Hey Allison." Alex sang out.

Sonnys head snapped up as she frowned at having been called her full name but her frown faded into a smile.

"H-Hey Lex." Sonny stammered out, her cheeks flushing as Alex got closer.

"So where's the gang at?" Alex smirked, gazing into the flustered girls eyes.

Alex knew Sonny had a crush on her and loved to tease the slightly older girl. Alex was the only one that could ever get away with calling Sonny Allison. Sonny wasn't violent but when she was upset it was a pain to get her to forgive you.

"Theres a party. Jasons outside with his jeep. He guessed you would want to go with us so he asked me to come in and find you." Sonny said softly, looking away nervously.

"Ofcourse Ill go." Alex said brightly but saw Sonnys worried expression.

"I know you don't drink Sonny. You don't have to and if it makes you feel any better I won't drink as much as I usually do alright?" Alex said gently, the rebels gentle side usually only came out around Sonny.

Sonny brightened up a bit. The last time Alex was drinking, Sonny had to help her to the car as usual. Alex was an alcoholic and usually she ended up doing stupid things when she was drunk which worried Sonny. Sonny led the way out to where Jason had pulled up with the jeep, the rest of the gang already inside.

"Alex is here! Now the party can really start!" Caitlyn shouted, causing laughter from a few of her friends as Alex climbed into the back of the jeep with Sonny.

An hour later they arrived at a large house that had music blaring from it, and many cars parked around the area as lights flashed from the house. This was where the party was obviously being held and it was definitely going to be a great way to kick off the weekend.

-o-

Faith pressed a cigarette to her lips and blew out a puff of smoke, the house was trashed and everyone was seemingly passed out from the exciting events of last night. Faith glanced over to the partly covered up boy that was laying beside her. Faith rolled her eyes and shoved the drunken boy away so she could get up. The boy let out a groan of protest.

"You night of glory is over lover boy." Faith scoffed, pulling on her shirt while she tossed the cigarette to the side.

Faith looked around at her blurred surrounding and quickly retrieved her contacts and placed them in.

"Much better." Faith sighed in content as she stretched, still very much exhausted from having not gotten too much sleep last night.

-o-

Grace looked around disdainfully at her surroundings. This was definitely not her idea of fun. Grace got up and headed towards the jeep where the gang had decided to meet after the party. Grace jumped over a couple sleeping bodies before she finally welcomed the gentle breeze that swept her hair back. In the house it smelled of alcohol and drugs so it was a relief to get some fresh air. Grace headed towards the jeep and stopped cold as she saw Jason who was completely indescent with a muscular guy on top of him. Both guys were asleep.

"Eww." Grace shrieked, covering her eyes.

Jason woke with a jolt, causing the guy on top of him to fall onto the ground.

"Sorry Gracie." Jason chuckled, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Just get dressed." Grace sighed, still keeping her hands over her eyes.

"You can look now." Jason told her as she uncovered her eyes to reveal the guys completely dressed now.

"Call me." The guy said, winking at Jason before walking away.

"Im guessing you got lucky last night." Faith giggled, coming up to stand beside her sister.

-o-

Mary headed over to Caitlyn who was passed out on the ground with a bong right next to her. Mary sighed and gently shook the girl awake. Caitlyn groaned.

"The light. It burns." Caitlyn said hoarsely, squinting up at Mary.

"Partys over." Mary chuckled, helping the girl to her feet but Caitlyn just stumbled unsteadily back onto the ground.

"Mary can you carry me? Pleaseee?" Caitlyn whined, giving her her best puppy dog look.

"Fine. Climb on." Mary sighed, having done this many times for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn grinned and kissed Marys cheek sweetly in gratitude before climbing onto Marys back. Mary rolled her eyes teasingly towards Caitlyn before walking out towards the jeep where she found two of her sister and Jason who had a strange dreamy look in his eyes. Caitlyn jumped off Marys back and climbed into the jeep, pulling Mary in beside her. Faith smirked and shoved the two girls away from her.

"You two stink." Faith complained loudly.

"Not as badly as you do. From what I remember you had a pretty good work out on the couch with that boy Faith." Caitlyn smirked causing Faith to shoot her a glare.

-o-

Alex's eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up, her head pounding. Alex looked over at Mitchie who was laying beside her. This was yet another stupid thing Alex had done while she was drunk. Alex cursed herself under her breath as she remembered vaguely how Mitchie had come onto her after a few drinks so Alex had drunkenly given in which had ended up with both of them in bed together. Although Alex didn't like the pretty girl in that way, she was also the kind of girl that cared for her friends although she covered that up easily with her rebellious attitude. Alex gently placed a blanket over Mitchie who was shivering before getting up and putting on her clothes. Alex then spotted Miley standing there in shock.

"You saw nothing." Alex said through gritted teeth, hoping that Miley wouldn't say anything and Mitchie would not remember.

"Nothing." Miley agreed to Alex's relief.

"Thanks Miles." Alex sighed before walking into another room to look for some asprin for the painful headache she had.

Alex was surprised to find Sonny, uncovered and crying, on the bed. The blonde haired girls hair was a mess and her eyes were wide and distraught as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Sonny whats wrong?" Alex exclaimed, rushing over to the crying girl, her headache forgotten.

"Sh-Shane said a drink would loosen me up. I d-didn't think it would end up like this." Sonny whimpered, gazing into Alex's eyes with that big brown eyed innocent that always seemed to get to Alex.

Alex put two and two together. Shane had convinced Sonny to drink and then they had slept together. Alex felt her face grow hot with anger. She knew for a fact that Sonny had been a virgin and that she would never drink. Shane had tricked Sonny and it made Alex furious, especially when she saw how distraught Sonny looked. Alex's eyes softened as she heard Sonny begin to sob brokenly once again. Alex would have to deal with Shane later.

"Shh. Its alright." Alex murmured gently, wrapping an arm around Sonny's bare body.

Sonny shivered slightly under her touch.

"I don't know where my clothes are." Sonny mumbled out, rubbing furtively at her eyes.

Alex pulled off the sweater she had been wearing and a pair of leggings that she had under her skirt.

"Here. Put these on." Alex said, turning away so Sonny could change in privacy.

Alex looked back to see Sonny now changed in the sweater and leggings Alex had given her. Sonny began to stand up but she stumbled unsteadily on her feet, the room spinning around her. Alex quickly caught her and easily picked the girl up. Sonny looked exhausted and normally this would have made her blush but it was obvious the effects of the alcohol hadn't worn off yet. Sonny just let out a soft sigh of content as she nuzzled her face into Alex's neck causing Alex to blush which was unusual for her. Alex then carried a sleeping Sonny out to the jeep, meeting with Nate halfway.

"Woah. What happened to her?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ill explain later. Go lay her down at the back of the jeep." Alex replied quickly, having spotted Shane as she handed Sonny over to Nate. Alex stalked over to Shane who was quickly surprised when Alex swung a punch his way causing Shane to stumble onto the ground. Alex wasn't much of a fighter but right now she was furious.

"What the hell Alex?!" Shane asked incredously, one hand over the eye that Alex had swung a hit at.

Alex kicked Shane in the ribs, her eyes flashing in fury, unable to reply for her whole body was trembling. Alex rarely got this mad.

"Alex that's enough." Mitchie said gently, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, gazing into Alexs eyes obviously remember what had happened between the two the night before but Alex was too angry to care.

"He slept with Sonny! He got her drunk and he fucking slept with her!" Alex spat.

"You slept with my sister?" Mitchie hissed in shock, releasing Alex who immediately began swinging punches at Shane once again.

"Im sorry!" Shane sputtered, holding his arms out to block Alex's fists from hitting him.

Alex paid no attention to him as she dug her fingernails deep into Shanes skin causing him to hiss in pain. Shane used to get bullied when he was younger and still did but not as badly now that he learned to defend himself. Alex hitting him felt like he was bullied all over again and something just snapped in Shane. Shane shook her off and swung a fist at her, connecting with her cheek bone. Alex shrieked in pain, falling back, her hand on the spot where Shane had punched her.

"Alex I-" Shane gasped, his eyes wide and apologetic.

Mitchie stepped in between them, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't you dare put a hand on her." Mitchie said dangerously quiet.

"Bad idea man. Nobody touches Alex without Mitchie getting them back for it." Nate breathed out, his eyes wide.

Shanes eye was already starting to turn purple and it was now swollen shut while his whole body ached.

"Dude what happened to your face." Carter asked, coming up to them with Rosie following close behind.

"Long story." Shane muttered, casting a resentful glance at Alex before getting into the jeep next to Jason in the passenger seat so neither Mitchie or Alex could get to him.

Mitchie helped Alex to her feet while Alex just shrugged her off, blinking away the tears from how much her cheek hurt at the moment.

"Im fine." Alex muttered.

Jason then drove them all away from the party in silence. So much could happen in just one night.


End file.
